


Egos Come and Egos Go

by nervouswritting



Category: Markiplier- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: I adore him, but it has Goop so whatever, i wrote something, its bad, so yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswritting/pseuds/nervouswritting
Summary: Normal doesn't stay normal for long in the Iplier household. But normal is not what anyone would call the during dinner surprise they got that night.Spoiler: It's Goopiplier





	Egos Come and Egos Go

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw this little shit I knew I had to write something for him so, Goop fic! Yay!

It had become a fairly common occurrence for new egos to show up at completely random times. Most of them were fan-made and they faded almost entirely after a month or two. Someone canon hadn’t shown up in a while, so needless to say everyone was on edge. Mark was plotting something, and they all knew it. After he threatened Dark and Wilford’s lives, no one knew what to expect. But the ego who suddenly fell into the middle of the Iplier ego’s dining room table, was not it.

For a moment, he just kind of sat there. His hands playing with the fabric of his light pink shirt and bright blue overalls. He ran his eyes across everyone sat at the table.

His unnaturally red eyes stopped on one of the two table heads, a man with gray skin dressed in a suit.

“You,” his deep voice rang out.

He closed his eyes for a moment as if in deep concentration.

“Dark, tell me where I am.”

“Who are you?” The man in the suit, Dark responded, curiosity and maybe even a hint of fear in his eyes.

“My name was Markiplier.”

“Was?”

The man nodded.

“What is it now?”

The man frowned, “No, no more questions, tell me where I am.”

“The home of the Iplier egos.”

The ego on the table gave Dark a small smile before closing his eyes again.

After a moment, he opened them. He locked eyes with a man two seats away from Dark.

“Dr. Iplier, I need your help.” He thrusted his palm toward the doctor, showing the large cut down the center.

The doctor’s eyes flicked over to Dark. Dark nodded in approval.

“Okay, but first you have to get off the table.” Dr. Iplier explained slowly.

“Of course.” The currently unnamed ego smiled as he slid off the table.

He locked eyes with Dr. Iplier, again, before starting to his office, doctor in tow.

He navigated through the expansive hallways of his new home without one misturn.

Pretty soon, he stopped.

“It’s this one.” He pointed at the door under a “the doctor is out sign”.

The doctor looked at him nervously before stepping in front of him opening the door.

“Sit.” Dr. Iplier said, pointing to a large examination table.

The other ego hopped onto the table and outstretched his hand toward the doctor.

The doctor worked quickly, cleaning and wrapping the cut.

“How did this happen?” Dr. Iplier asked worriedly.

The new ego shrugged. He adverted his eyes from the doctor.

“I’ll be going to my room now.” The ego annoyed hopping off the table and turning to leave the room.

The doctor just watched him go.

The other ego bounced down hallway after hallway until he came to a door with a question mark label.

“That’s mine, right?” he whispered to no one.

“Yes, and its safe. Go inside.” a voice responded.

“Thanks.” the ego smiled and he walked into his room.

Then, he just stood in the center of the room.

It was all he was hoping for and more. The walls were lined with shelves of various art supplies. From multi colored craft paper to paint to a large mannequin in the corner. The room was topped off with the large working table in the center. He could see that there was a branching off room that contained a small bed and some dressers, all of which probably contained clothes much like he was wearing now. It was, in a word, perfect.

He spent a while carefully looking through all the supplies that were now his until, someone knocked on his door.

“It’s the Host. He’s the one who’s blocking my sight. Be careful around him.” 

He nodded and quickly opened the door.

The Host walked in.

“The Host needs a minute of your time.”

“Sure, what’s goin’ on?” 

“You are blocking the Host’s sight. The Host can’t see your name. Or who's giving you your power.”

“You’re messing with his sight too. It’s annoying.”

The Host nodded,” The Host is doing what he can. Your sight is much stronger than his.”

“Yeah, I know, it that all?”

“No, the Host came to implore you not to hurt the egos. The Host doesn’t know who’s side you’re on but, the Host with do what =ever is necessary to ensure their safety.” 

The Host sighed.

“Starting with allowing your sight.”

“Great!” the other ego smiled.” You really are a nice guy, Host, so I’ll give you a fair bit of warning. I don’t plan on hurting any of your little friends. The community showed that they care enough for me not to last month. I don’t see a reason to hurt them. But if you or any of them give me reason, my goodwill might just fail. Remember that.”

The Host swallowed nervously, "I will.” 

“See that you do. Leave.”

The Host quickly left the room.

A small smile stretched on the unnamed ego’s face. 

“Thanks for trusting me back there.” The ego said to no one.

“It’s no problem, you did very well. Though if you need me, I will always be here.” whatever the ego was talking to replied.

The ego smiled what as he stifled a yawn.

“Now, go to bed.” the voice said, almost affectionately.

 

The next day, bright and early, the unnamed ego was in the kitchen making large amounts of various breakfast foods.

The early risers of the egos stood in the hallway, peeking into y=the kitchen. None of them knew what to do. This wasn’t normal.

“There are three egos in the hallway.” the voice informed. 

“Do you want to know who?”

“No, but are they trusting?” the unnamed ego whispered in response.

“Two of them, the other in the doctor. I think you can handle him.”

“That I can.” The ego whispered before turning to the hallway.

“Hey, guys, come on out!” the ego yelled, a wide smile on his face.

Sure enough Dr. Iplier entered the kitchen with two very similar looking men, except one had a large pink mustache.

The unnamed ego looked at them all. The other two, the famed William turned Wilford Warfstache and cannibalistic demon Bim Trimmer, looked considerably less nervous. The unnamed ego smiled.

“I was really hoping to see you all. I wanted to say sorry about yesterday. I’m sure if Dark was with you, I wouldn’t still be alive and talking.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “The Host told me about how stressed everyone here has been lately. I don’t wanna add it that. Honestly, I’m sorry about all yesterday. I do get if you can’t forgive me.” He looked pitiful.

The other ego’s looked at him, suspiciously.

“And! I made food!” the ego said quickly.

Suddenly, Wilford smiled,” That’s good enough for me.”

He grabbed a plate.

“So what is your name then, food friend?”

“It’s Goopiplier!”

Audible sighs could be heard from the whole community.


End file.
